It is known to provide a closure such as a decklid for a vehicle to open and close a rear compartment or trunk of the vehicle. Typically, the decklid is attached to the vehicle body with at least one, preferably a pair of, laterally spaced hinges. Generally, decklid hinge systems include a hinge strap coupled to the hinge and the decklid allowing motion of the decklid from a fully open position to a fully closed position. However, conventional decklid hinge systems typically require the use of hinge bumpers to dampen the opening force provided by springs that assist in the opening (raising) of the decklid. These hinge bumpers often have a rebound effect that may cause the decklid to oscillate back toward a partial closing position, before again cycling up to an open position (e.g., “bobble”), which is undesired. Moreover, conventional hinge bumpers provide no dampening effect until after impact with the hinge box or vehicle body. Alternately, gas struts may be employed since gas struts provide a decklid opening force and also provide a dampened full open stop. However, gas struts are more costly than hinge bumpers, which is undesired.
Accordingly, it is desirable to provide a decklid damper for a vehicle. Also, it is desirable to provide a damper that provides a damping effect prior to the decklid reaching the fully open position. Additionally, other desirable features and characteristics of the present invention will become apparent from the subsequent description taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings and the foregoing technical field and background.